Daughter of the Soul King and Queen
by cellum95
Summary: When Lucy died, everyone in Fairy Tail had been enveloped with sorrow, much so with Wendy. However, when a mysterious woman with a mysterious agenda comes in the shadow watching, what does the woman know of Lucy? Or better yet, why is it so similar to Lucy?
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of the Soul King and Queen

"_Lucy!" A petite blue haired woman was running towards a blonde woman with beautiful curves and a smile on her features. She was preparing a picnic for her friends and for the moment, Lucy was alone doing it. _

"_Hello Wendy! Can you help me with this?" She asked, raising the drape. The Sky Dragon Slayer stopped and register her decisions first. It was a second later that she smiled to her Celestial Mage friend, being registered to her friend's brain as a yes. _

_No words were being said for the presence of happiness for both Fairy Tail Mages as they set up the picnic for their other friends who would arrive hours later, thanks to external forces being present to do that. But both of them didn't mind, it was their friends' traditions after all. _

"_Why are you here so early Wendy? And where's Carla?" Lucy asked, getting a look from Grandeeney's daughter. After thinking hard on the answer, Wendy replied:_

"_The reason why I'm so early is because I want to be as far from the ruckus as possible. Sometimes, I like the sound of quietness, and they will ruin it perfectly like being planned. As for Carla," she chuckled, "she is with Happy having their moment." _

'_Ah.' Lucy thought as she remembered both of the Exceed's first kiss. She also chuckled as she remembered they blushed after doing it, but they didn't mind it on later occasions. All of them thought that both Happy and Carla will be good couples, in which it's the current case as of late. _

_However, what they didn't see was a seemingly out of nowhere arrow was being shot towards its target: Lucy. It happened so fast that when it hit Lucy at the chest, Wendy's eyes widened out in shock. Lucy collapsed backward afterwards, the arrow almost piercing the chest. Wendy looked at Lucy's limp form, tears now forming at the back of her eyes. She approached Lucy, whose blood is now forming a puddle_

"_Lucy?" She asked, poking one of her arms. The Celestial Mage did not stir. _

"_Lucy?" She again poked the unconscious form of Lucy, with again no response. Her tears are now falling. _

"_Lucy?!" Wendy was practically almost screaming at the top of her lungs as she shook the dead form of Lucy Heartfillia. She could now see Lucy breaking apart in a yellowish glow like-paper, signaling that she will go to heaven._

"_LUCY!" She is practically screaming as the disintegrating form of the Celestial Mage had now reached her chest, and it's practically going towards her head. At the moment her friend was gone with all the glowing paper flew off, she cried._

"_LUCY!"_

**-Wendy's Bedroom, Night-**

Wendy jerked out of her bed, sweating slightly as she had that hellish nightmare again. Her breathing was erratic, her eyes shaking slightly with her lips quivering. It was five months, five hellish months after Lucy's death. She bowed her head slightly with her breathing slowed a bit.

When she break the news to the entire Fairy Tail members, everyone was in chaos. Some wanted revenge and others cried about the death of Lucy. After three days of mourning, the entire guild went searching for their blonde. They question everyone in their home town, but they come back empty. The guild was never gonna be the same again, with it moving on but with a dark shell of sorrow encompassing the number one guild.

Wendy took all the guilt in her heart, as she berates herself everyday for not seeing the out of the blue arrow and saving Lucy from death itself.

'_Lucy, where are you now in heaven, please be happy and guide the guild to happiness once again.'_ She thought as she went back to sleep, with tears in her eyes.

**-Hill Overlooking Wendy's House, Night-**

Standing on the hill overlooking the Sky Dragon Slayer's house was a woman looking at the house with her eyes in an analytical look. The woman was moderately tall, with a very gorgeous body. Her hair was blonde in color and a black and white tiara sitting atop on her head.

However, the sense of normality around this woman just abruptly ends there. Her eyes were different, as her left eye was a normal hazel nut color while the right eye was a glowish yellow with a pitch black sclera. Her clothing was with a yin-yang type of coloration, with the white part on her right and the black part on her left. She has a yin-yang colored sash supporting two swords. And both of her hands is tattooed with strange markings, her right hand having a flaming skull-like emblem while her left hand having ten swords in a circle.

She was gazing on her friend's house, a wave of guilt hitting her as she watches the nightmare of Wendy's. She could even hear the thought of the Dragon Slayer, putting a sad smile etched on her face. True she was happy with her dad, but she also wanted to see her friends again, although it struck her with the magnitude of sorrow encompassing the Fairy Tail guild.

'_I didn't know being 'dead' would bring too much pain and sorrow to my family.' _She thought. Then it struck the Soul Princess that her internal clock signaled her to leave, wanting to watch the others. With a sorrowful feature on the woman's face, she began to take her leave by disintegrating into glowing yellowish-like paper.

'_I'm Lucy, the Soul Princess and a Fairy Tail Mage. My duty as the prestigious watcher of all realms is important. My friends and family are as important as my duty. My wish, like Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki, to protect them with my life.' _She thought her oath as she vanished completely, leaving nothing in her spiritual sense of leaving a place.


	2. Chapter 2-Spirit and Spirits

**Daughter of the Soul King and Queen**

Lucy Heartfilia, the Soul Princess, was drifting in utter invisibility towards the island of Tenroujima. It's been seven years and five months since she last visited here, although 'visit' was not the appropriate term now. She wanted to see Mavis, the First Guild Master of Fairy Tail. It was five months, after the Grand Magic Games, she last seen her.

'_I hope she is alright.'_ She thought as she continues drifting towards the island. Even though she kept saying that in her head for about eight times already, she was afraid that Mavis will be broken-hearted to see her guild in shambles. As a member of the guild, she was half-berating herself for being 'dead' in such a long time and seeing Wendy relieving that faithful day, perhaps it's time to reveal herself to her guild mates, person by person if possible.

'_I don't what will be their reaction when they see me again.' _She came closer and closer to Tenroujima when she spotted two persons near the beach. She concentrated her eyes on them and was surprised to see two of her spirits starring at the night sky. This made her nostalgic, but it was bitter-sweet than the 'bad' look.

'_Ah Aquarius and Scorpio, still together I see.' _As a watcher, she was aware of her keys being brought here, but she doesn't know it was all of her keys or a respective bunch. She continued drifting towards the central tree after seeing two of her Zodiac Spirits. As she moved on, she could see Virgo, Taurus, Aries….the names go on until she reached her destination, the resting place of Mavis Vermillion. As she looked more closely, she was surprised to see Mavis…..with Loke. Their expressions were unreadable because they faced the gravestone where the First Guild Master's remains where.

Taking in a big quantity of air, materializing in the very entrance of the final resting place of Mavis. With her eyes now opened after the materialization, she greeted them with a smile.

"Hello again."

**-Before, Present and After the Materialization-**

Mavis, the first guild master of Fairy Tail, was standing in front of her own grave, fully facing the stone with the Celestial Spirit, Loke, doing the same. It happened so fast for them. For Loke, Lucy being dead without being to protect her was like the hardest blow to his pride, and he is still sulking, with the other spirits, to this day.

For Mavis, seeing all the encompassing aura of hurt and sorrow was something that she couldn't bear to witness. Her once joyful guild was turned to an insanity house, instantly deducing that there was nothing she could do to turn the tables around. The two was just sitting there with an accompanying sour look on their faces. Fate is sometimes cruel, but not this type _cruel. _Can something fix their hearts and minds before they could go to the abyss of insanity.

"Hello again." An anonymous voice called from behind. Both of them turned and was shocked who was standing in the entrance to Mavis' resting place. It was a woman, no doubt about it, with beautiful blonde hair, being moderately tall and having a black and white tiara sitting on top of her head. However, taking another good look of the woman she's definitely anything from normal. Her clothing and what appeared to be a sash was in a black and white coloration, with two swords strapped in the sash. However, the most disturbing of all about this woman were her eyes.

The eyes of this particular woman had two different distinct coloration. Her left eye has a normal setting, with the most beautiful hazel nut eyes they have seen. But her right eye gave them a chill right down their spine. The eye has a glowing yellow eye with a pitch black sclera. Mavis gave the woman a surprised look, because the woman reminded her of someone the guild knew…

Loke, on the other hand, was glaring daggers at the woman, simply because she had appeared out of nowhere unannounced. While glaring heavily on her, he asked in a serious voice:

"Who are you?" The woman gave no reply, but instead she is beginning to walk towards the duo. This prompted Loke to have a defensive stance, as he deduced that this woman has a very chilling intent on them with Mavis is still staring at the woman.

"I will repeat again, who are you?" Loke repeated his question as his hands shown brightly with Regulus. Lucy stopped walking, face-to-face with her comrades that deemed her as an enemy.

"Who or what am I is not important. I just merely want to talk to her." She vaguely said, pointing her index finger at Mavis. Loke, not buying the Princess' friendly intentions, just growled with Regulus shining brighter. The mysterious didn't flinched, nor did she backed away. Instead, she is still standing in her current position, eyes observing them.

"Stand down Loke. I don't find any hostile intent in her words." Mavis suddenly spoke as Lucy gave an inward sigh while Loke gave her a surprised look.

"You're not buying her words, are you?" Loke asked, hoping that it was just a sick joke. A very sick joke. However, his hopes were shattered when Mavis confirmed that she will talk with the girl. He turned his head on the woman, wanting to find any Possession Magic being used. However, he sees none. He starts walking out of the resting place, but not before warning the woman.

"If I see that you're going to kill Mavis, I will kill you."

"Do not worry. I have no ill intent to do such thing." The woman replied, prompting the Lion to walk out. Mavis was staring at the woman, who was staring back at her. Silence have reigned over the two, no one spoke of a word until Mavis broke it.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I just want to talk about your guild." Lucy asked, her reward having a pained expression on Mavis' face.

"My guild is in shambles. After the death of a guild member, Lucy Heartfilia, the entire guild went into shambles. It's members have been torn apart when Wendy broke the news about her. Sorrow, pain and sadness have been planted permanently on their hearts. They tried to make it go away by searching her, but they didn't even manage to find the Celestial Mage. Broken, the entire guild is less energetic than it was. They are still number 1 though, but sorrow had already encompassed the guild. I wish this will all go away. I wanted my guild to go back what it was before Lucy's death. Can you help me find the cure?" Mavis explained with a beg. Lucy was a little bit taken back of what had happened. Sure she knows that sorrow had already enveloped the guild but not to this extent. Walking closer to Mavis, she could see that the first guild master was beginning to cry.

Holding her chin to have eye level, Lucy said to Mavis:

"They say that the cure is right in front of you. I'm sure you will find it soon." Mavis was released, but was shocked soon afterwards as the woman was disintegrating bit by bit as a bunch of glowing yellowish papers. As soon as the woman disappeared later, Mavis looked up, seeing the stars glowing more brightly.

"Did she hurt you?" She lowered her head to see Loke in the entrance of her resting place. She could also see a scowl plastered on his face, expecting the news to be correct.

"No, she did not. She is a woman of her words." Mavis replied, shaking her head. Loke's expression softened.

"Can you leave me? I have to think about something." Mavis then asked, with Loke's face plastered in an expression of slight shock. However, he quickly obliged, because he didn't want to disturb Mavis' thoughts. He quickly moved out, having Mavis look at the stars again, still shining more brightly.

'_Is the woman that we confronted was…..Lucy? That woman is different, but her entire being screams of Lucy. Did I just met the Dead Mage?'_ Mavis thought as she gazes on the stars.

**Explanation:**

**Okay so the explanation of this fic is badly needed. The fic started actually started in my head, when reading Opening Dangerous Gates and further enhanced in my mind. However, I didn't write this pronto because my mind processed the decision whether or not I will Fanfiction to publish it there. After days, weeks and months of thinking, I finally decided to join. Here it is, the Daughter of the Soul King and Queen. **

**Next:**

**Chapter 3-Rescue Mission**


	3. Chapter 3-Rescue Mission

**Daughter of the Soul King and Queen**

Inside the said number one guild, no one was in a particular mood today to drink, or to fight in typical Fairy Tail fashion. Everyone here was in pain, with no joy being present. Everyone here was affected in different ways when Lucy died five months ago. For Wendy, losing a friend who see deemed like a mother figure was more or less heartbreaking. Although see could not bear the pain in her heart, she still smiles in sadness.

Erza Scarlet was also hit particularly hard with emotions since Lucy was part of their team. Although she eased up her tears 4 months ago, just a mention of the name was enough to send her back to pained tears. Gray eased up his pain and tears months ago, but he still cannot believe the Lucy was killed when she had no enemies at the moment.

But the most affected was Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer. He swore to protect Lucy from any harm. But he wasn't there to protect her because there was nothing wrong will happen. But it happened, a damn arrow just killed her out of nowhere. It still shook him to his core. Like Lisanna, nobody will mention her name out of emotional respect.

Today, it's still the same atmosphere inside the Fairy Tail guild. Sulking still on the death of Lucy, but they moved on to have jobs. However, it was not the same enthusiastic behavior on having a job. It was plain 'point-do-return' thing and it was becoming a tradition of the guild now.

"When do we leave Ezra?" The Sky Dragon Slayer asked the Fairy's Titania who apparently picked a job that was to do construction work, but with a pay of 350,000 Jewels. However, the one that was asked is still reading the flyer, making a 5-minute long decision before replying back.

"Well, they do need some help over a construction of a church in Gedar. It will take a while to get there so we will need to leave now." Titania's reply was always monotone, but in her serious sentence she still have the pain in her heart. However, Wendy agreed on leaving today so that they could get it done early. With a farewell to the entire guild, they set out on a train towards Gedar. The two sat with one another, just admiring the scenery presented before them.

Wendy don't know why she didn't brought along Carla, but since she and Happy are having their 'time' despite the loss of Lucy, she didn't bother at this time. However, the Sky Dragon Slayer was still having a frown despite admiring the view.

'_Perhaps the pain still linger.'_ She thought as the memory of Lucy being killed played in her brain for a second. She closed her eyes just to keep it away, and thankfully it worked. She opened her eyes again and saw Erza reading a book. She inwardly chuckled as she didn't knew that Titania was an avid bookworm.

"_Attention all passengers. We're now approaching our next stop: Gerda station." _The announcer said, prompting Wendy and Erza to ready themselves for the job. When they reached the station, they could see the town as normal looking, with a construction site, where the church was presumably being constructed. They walked out of the train and headed towards the construction site.

They could see that the men here are as hardworking as Mages, so they sent out to help them. After presenting the flyers, the men permitted them to work with them. Erza and Wendy were tasked in the hammering of nails, which is not as risky as a job but still they gladly accept it. The church is small, but it will take months to complete it.

For them, they will help the construction for about a week until going back at to the guild. It will be fine so long as there are no threats in the vicinity. But having that thought in your head then you will receive a problem. But luckily there was none, so they have plenty of time to do the construction. The church was beginning to take shape, and all of the construction workers and mages were happy of their progress.

It was nighttime, and the construction workers went back home to rest after a day of hard work. The Fairy Tail Mages rent an apartment to stay in. They were preparing to sleep when Erza caught sight of Wendy. The resident Sky Dragon Slayer was looking at the moon, as if something told her to do so.

"Wendy?" The Titania of Fairy Tail called out to her friend, and her head turned to face her and said a 'hmmm?'.

"Why are you looking at the moon?" She asked and regretted to ask that question as Wendy's expression darkened with sadness. It was no doubt a certain Celestial Spirit Mage, and the foster daughter of the Sky Dragon confirmed it.

"It's Lucy, Erza. Ever since that incident, I felt a dagger went into my heart. She was like a mother to me, much like Grandeeney. As if my world went crashing down." Her answer also shot a dagger to Erza, who also felt the pain of losing someone who is so close to you. However, Titania also knew that she must tread her questions carefully, as one question might take her to the brink of insanity.

"Come now Wendy. Let's get some sleep." Erza said, getting a nod from Wendy herself. They get the sweet embrace of sleep, but their hearts are still being stabbed by pain and sorrow themselves.

**-12:00 Midnight, Rented Apartment-**

Lucy opened the door carefully so her two friends aren't awaken from their sleep. She stepped in, still treading carefully and closing the door behind her. She observed them physically, still fine despite her being gone. But once she observed the mental state of her friends, it was still the same. A dagger of pain and sorrow, embedded deep in their hearts. It was too damaging.

'_I guess I have to reveal myself to them for that pain to go away, don't I?'_ she thought as she stepped inside the rented room of Erza and Wendy even more. But as she observed the room, her pesquisa detected something. It was coming closer and closer towards her friends' room. Is someone going to check here? If so, then she must hide quickly so that she will not be caught. Which she did in the bathroom.

'_I wonder who it is.'_ She darkly thought as the door opened. When she looked, it was just a normal looking man. His pants were entailed brown, with a similar colored business suit and a red tie. However, with a reach of her pesquisa, she could tell he is not here for a friendly visit.

It was confirmed later that the man walked towards the bed of Wendy. Lucy got out of the bedroom and carefully stepping towards the man. The man was now approaching the Sky Dragon Slayer, with a killer intent glinting in his eyes. As he pulled out a dagger, Lucy decided to intervene anyway although it will give her identity away. It doesn't matter anyway as the man plunged the deadly weapon to its target: Wendy's chest. However, the plunge was stopped by a single hand of Lucy, and the man turned his head towards the Soul Princess, making eye contact.

"Why do you want to kill her?" Lucy asked the man in a whisper, but it was loud enough for the man to hear it.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked back, prompting Lucy to let go of his hand and the man to turn facing her. Both of them analyze each other and found out that both of them are dangerous. It was deadly silent, as nobody made a sound. Then, in a blink of an eye, Lucy grabbed the assailant and using shunpo they went out, disappearing as they went outside. The move didn't even wake the Fairy Tail Mages.

**-Outside, 12:30 AM-**

They appeared again outside of the city, prompting Lucy to let go again. The man was dizzy for a moment because of what he assume a sudden teleportation technique. However, instead of a magic circle, they just swooshed out of the room and teleported them here in the forest. He guessed it was some sort of conversation and the Princess confirmed it with a question.

"I would repeat again: why do you want to kill her?" Her voice was deathly serious, as if he must tread his answers carefully. Picking himself up, he straightened his posture and answered it is as if it was normal.

"I heard the news that Fairy Tail had fallen to the pit of sorrow and pain. I'm responsible for killing people who are miserable and I was so close doing to that blue-haired girl." His answer triggered Lucy's memory. She heard about this killer who kills people after they have fallen to the pits of despair and the killer was being rewarded with a million Jewels. And right now, she is having conversation with this killer.

"Why do you have to kill them? They could solve this on their own. Sure it would take years but still they could put it through. So why do you have to do it?" She asked, getting an annoyed sigh from the killer himself.

"Going out of the pit of despair is not easy. I learned it first hand when my sister had fallen to it." He said, tears falling freely. Lucy still observed him, examining his early life. It was true.

"Continue." The response from the Soul Princess had undoubtedly confused the man greatly. Continue what? Lucy perked up his confusion.

"Continue your story. Then, I would decide what to do next." She said, prompting the confused man to continue his tragic past. However, it was like she was a judge, but judging by her serious look in her face he knew it wasn't a joke.

"My sister's condition had gotten worse and worse. At first it was alright as she could recover quickly, although I could sense that she still have that pain. I was right as the years go by, my beloved sister became mad. As if something had pushed her to the abyss of insanity. We tried to comfort her, but she was blinded too much by insanity. After 3 years of comforting her, we decided to bring her to a mental hospital in the hopes of curing her illness." Lucy could hear the sadness of the killer's voice.

"But she wasn't cured. They say that her insanity was way too much, so we painfully left her in the hospital. I was too overcome with sadness that I decided to help those who had the same mental illness as my sister." He said, getting the attention of the Watcher more and more.

"So you've decided to help them by killing them. And you will head start your mission when you hear a rumor of despair." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. The response was too obvious to her that he nodded his head.

"Yes. Blinded like my sister, albeit in a different way, I killed too many innocents with my hands. I was also about to do so with the scarlet-haired girl with her blue-haired friend. I was close when you intervened. And when you want me to recite my tragic past, I feel like I'm at ease with you. Tell me, are you godsend?" The man wanted an off-guard expression on the girl's face, not a smile plastered on her face.

"You could say whatever you want to me, but not those ugly words that are directed to girls and women alike. As for me being a godsend, no but I'm born in a royal family. You already guessed that do you?" Lucy asked, elicting a nod from the man. Somehow, when he first me this girl, she has a regal feeling and she confirmed it.

"Come." She then said, gesturing a hand to him. The man was again confused, but since it was a sincere one he didn't have to hesitate. He grabbed the hand of the woman and both of them disappeared in a flash of shunpo.

**-Frondor Mental Hospital-**

The sister of the killer was bounded in place as a precaution to her insanity. Right now, however, she could manage it at the meantime. Even though she could suppress it, she was afraid it would return immediately. That is however, two individuals teleported in her room out of nowhere unannounced.

The first individual she immediately realized was her brother. But the second individual was the strangest she could ever see in her entire life. It was a woman no doubt, but with a tiara, a yin-yang clothing and sash supporting two swords, and two eyes being different to one another, she guessed she was a warrior princess.

"Sister…."Her brother rushed towards her, hugging her that was an indication that he was worried for her. She wanted to hug back, but her arms are restrained. But then, someone cut her restraint, and when she look she could the warrior woman draw out one of her swords. Feeling of freedom again, she hugged back her brother, both of them crying.

"I missed you sister." Her brother said, hugging her tightly. She returned the favor.

"I missed you too brother." Lucy couldn't help but smile on the scene. The sister looked at her and could see the stranger's smile plastered on her face.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity." Her brother said, elicting an even wider smile from the strange warrior princess. She approached them, and then kneeling in front her. Her eyes are a one of assurance, making the sister at the feeling of relief. She then looked at the brother, and said:

"Promise me that you will visit her. She needs all the support she can get."

"I promise. I swear in my life I would make my sister be cured from that horrendous illness." Her brother replied, making the woman to stand up and gesturing her brother to do so. They held hands, maybe teleporting them out of here.

"Are you a helper here, princess?" She asked, making the stranger's face plastered with happiness.

"In a way yes." She just replied, then both of them disappeared. The sister thoughtfully think about what happened. She couldn't help but smile this time. Not an insane one but a genuine one.

'_Maybe, this woman will be the gateway for all of us to have peace.' _She thought happily.

**Explanation:**

**This is something that actually collided with my original thought actually. My original plan is that Lucy will save Wendy and Erza from impending doom, but then I decide that it was too cliché, so I moved on to this one. The rescue was that to save a killer's sister from the abyss of insanity. That's the whole point of this story.**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 4: Make all Stars Dance, Seiza**

**Review Replies:**

**First Review: Now it's going to the thin line between secrecy and spoiling. So you might need to wait for the enemy.**

**Second Review: No there would be no pairing yet here. However, I would decide what pairing if I could in this story.**


End file.
